Date-able After All
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Dipper has had crushes on other girls since moving on from his first one on Wendy. Despite being rejected by each one, Dipper had Mabel for support, and eventually did manage to earn a girl's love in return. Dipper and Mabel bonding; Angst; Romance
1. Beans Spilled Prematurely

**CHAPTER ONE: BEANS SPILLED PREMATURELY**

Friday, March 29, 2013. Piedmont Middle School. 1:20 PM. Lunchtime.

Dipper and Mabel are sitting at one of the open-air tables in front of the old gym of the main school building. They had just finished their lunch, and are now doing their own thing as they wait for the end-of-lunch bell to ring. Mabel is doodling in the blank spaces in her math notebook, while Dipper is sitting beside her reading one of his mystery novels.

Dipper was approaching a climax in the chapter he was on when he suddenly heard a familiar sound of laughter. He looked up from his book, and saw a girl with light brown hair and glasses laughing away with one of her friends. She is sitting by an open-air table near the one he and Mabel are at.

"I know who you're looking at," Mabel's voice suddenly interrupted Dipper's half-mesmerized state.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Dipper responded.

"Ah, it's okay Dipper. No need to feel ashamed. Kate is a very beautiful girl, I can see that myself," Mabel simply shrugged.

Dipper has a crush on Kate Houghton; he realized that on Valentine's Day earlier that year. He found Kate in a secluded area of the school, weeping. And being the compassionate person that he is, Dipper approached her. He learned that Kate had been dumped by her boyfriend on the day of love, and feels bad. Dipper managed to provide her with some comfort, and Kate seemed to have appreciated him being there for her. Dipper had known Kate since they started middle school; they have shared some classes, but other than that, they aren't really close. However, that evening, looking back through his brief interactions with Kate, he realized that his heart seems to have fallen for her.

Throughout the first semester of grade eight, Dipper hasn't really been interested in romance. Occasionally he may have brief pings of affection for girls he finds good-looking or have showed him a rare act of kindness, but no more than that. Part of the reason why he felt disinterested was because of Wendy's rejection in the summer before. He may have moved on, but that experience nonetheless weakened Dipper's already-low confidence with girls.

But now, Dipper is back in the whole crush business, and is viewing Kate the same way he had viewed Wendy. Except he and Kate still do not interact much. Dipper knows that unlike Wendy, Kate would not consider him a friend. And that is adding to his fear that Kate wouldn't be interested in him. But the two are in the same grade, so age shouldn't be a reason they can't be together.

"You know, Dipper, it's been several weeks since you've told me about your feelings towards Kate," Mabel continued. "How much longer are you going to keep this a secret from her?"

"Well, I just don't know the right time. Earlier this week I had promised myself to come clean before the weekend begins, but…"

"But you still have time," Mabel interjected. "I mean, school is not out yet. You have until 3:13 to tell Kate you like her."

"Well still, I'm not sure if I would be able to do even that, confess to her before we leave school today. I mean, it seems so sudden all of a sudden, and I don't even know how to start…"

"Relax, Dipper," Mabel placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You don't always need to have a plan for everything. Sure, that may be your habit, but, you got to learn how to be flexible sometimes. Step out of your comfort zone. And I know that as much as you fear being honest to Kate, deep down in your heart you desperately want her to know what she means to you."

"True, but, it's just that…," Dipper sighed. "I just don't want to endure another rejection. I mean, Wendy turning me down the nicest way possible was already heart-wrenching enough, and, the last thing I need is to repeat something similar."

"Dipper, forget about your confession to Wendy. You've already moved on from her," Mabel replied sternly. "You two are just good friends, and you seem fine with that. Now is the time to move forward. Kate is your new focus; therefore, stick with her."

The bell indicating the end of lunch rang. Almost all the students in the area started getting up and heading towards their next class.

"It's okay, Dipper. You want to tell Kate you like her before Spring Break starts; well, you have until after school. Think about it, but don't be so stressed. I'm sure it will all work out."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mabel."

Dipper and Mabel picked up their things and started to head off to their respective classes. However, the twins did not notice a girl nearby had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. After the twins got up and parted ways, the girl headed over to Kate and her friend, whom have also gotten up.

"Hey Lucia," Kate greeted as the girl joined by her side. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty grim," Lucia responded.

"Why's that?"

"I have something I need to tell you. Something regarding Dipper."

"Mason Pines?"

"Dipper, Mason, whatever. Yeah. I have some urgent bad news I need to tell you about him."

3:15 PM.

The school day is out. After Dipper and Mabel's English teacher dismissed the class, the twins packed the stuff they will need to take home with them and headed towards the open-air tables in front of the old gym.

"Now, relax Dipper, you will do fine," Mabel continued to reassure her brother.

"But why are we waiting _here_?" Dipper asked. "Shouldn't we just head directly to the PE-Music building? Kate's last class is advanced orchestra – logically she would be there."

"Nah. Let her pass by, and then you approach her," Mabel responded. "If you go directly to where her class is, then, well…Oh! Here she comes."

Dipper noticed Kate with her violin case. She spotted the twins, and started fast-walking towards their direction.

"Well, she seems to have spotted us. What gives?" Dipper asked.

"Doesn't matter. Get up!" Mabel pushed Dipper off his seat and gestured him to walk towards Kate.

"Hi, Kate!" Dipper uneasily said. "How was…"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, he received a quick slap to his face.

"Mason Pines!" Kate growled.

"Y-Yes?" Dipper rubbed his cheek, confused.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Kate continued angrily. "You're a weird, retarded, and annoying freak, and you _dare_ to have a _crush_ on _me_?!

"Kate, slow down," Dipper tried speaking. "Why are you so mad? And who told you?"

"Lucia overheard you and Mabel's conversation during lunchtime, and she told me that you plan to reveal your feelings to me before school ended! And I'm glad she found out; she literally saved me from what could have been one of the most embarrassing moments of the eighth grade!"

"Okay, so you're not interested in me…must you make it such a big deal?"

"Big deal? I'd say I'm being quite reasonable in handling a prick like _you_!" Kate retorted. "Dipper, I have tolerated your traits for long enough. Do you have any idea how hard it is to even _show_ kindness to you? Sometimes when I lay my eyes on you for even one second I just want to kick you in the _nose_! But I have managed to control myself, and even complimented and treated you well even though you totally don't deserve it. But boy, _you_ , Dipper Pines, having _romantic feelings_ for _me_? That is the last straw. It's so disgusting I can't even bear to look at you in the face anymore!"

Kate shoved Dipper to her side and continued on her way. Mabel ran up to Dipper to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked her brother.

"I'm fine," Dipper insisted. He brushed Mabel's hand off of his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's just go home."

Dipper went over to his bag and hoisted it up. Mabel followed suit and ran after Dipper, who is already heading towards the stairs leading up to Magnolia Avenue.

Mabel caught up with Dipper and appeared side-by-side with him. However, Mabel did not say anything else. The two boarded the sidewalk on the elevated road and started heading home.

The twins passed by Piedmont's alternate high school building, and then the main high school campus. Several older teens are scattered on the sidewalk talking with each other or glued to their phones.

Dipper and Mabel shuffled pass the main entrance to Piedmont High School. After walking by the entrance sign saying SPRING CONCERT ROLE REHEARSAL 3/29, DRESS REHEARSAL ONE 4/5, SPRING BREAK 4/6 – 4/14, Mabel shot another glance at her brother's frowning face.

Mabel's heart sank when she saw a tear roll down Dipper's cheek. The boy let out a sniff, but continued staring ahead and walking in a very rigid manner.

"Dipper," Mabel finally spoke. "Dipper, please."

Dipper stopped in his tracks. He let out a sigh, and turned towards his sister.

Mabel used her thumb to wipe away any more tears that have formed at the edge of her brother's eyes.

"Mabel," Dipper quietly spoke up. He let out another sigh. "I knew it. I knew Kate didn't feel the same about me. Let alone think I am a worthy person." Dipper sniffed. He feels bad, having the urge to cry in public like that.

Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him towards her. Dipper buried his face into Mabel's shoulder, and started crying for real.

The two held each other for a full minute, with Dipper weeping in his sister's warm, reassuring embrace and Mabel patting her brother's back, assuring him that she is there for him.

After some silence between the two, Dipper finally spoke again. "I knew I would get rejected. Or slapped in the face. I should have seen it coming."

"No, Dipper. No one saw it coming. I certainly didn't. Kate seems too nice of a person to have done such a thing," Mabel said.

"Well, she said so herself. She was only pretending to be nice to me. Otherwise, deep down, she secretly wishes I die."

"That was very harsh indeed. Nothing is worse than a deceiving facade. Especially one that shows kindness to her supposed enemies," Mabel commented. She then sighed. "And that crummy Lucia. How did she overhear us? Man, she always ruins everything."

Dipper made a murmuring sound. Mabel patted her brother's back once more.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I fell in love two times; both ended in tragedy," Dipper whimpered. "I guess I should just give up on girls. It's obvious they don't like me."

"No Dipper, don't give up yet. Two times is not much, actually. And we are only in eighth grade. You still have high school and college. You have plenty of time."

"I guess," Dipper puffed.

Mabel detached herself from her brother, and smiled. She then leaned forward and gave Dipper a soft kiss on his cheek. Dipper finally broke a smile upon receiving his sister's sincere act of affection.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be so caught up yet. I wonder why I was so upset," Dipper shrugged. He made another sniff.

"It's perfectly normal, Dipper. No one likes to get rejected by a crush, no matter how young. And we are all bound to have these feelings of romantic attraction anyways," Mabel answered. "I mean, I personally don't have a crush on any particular boy right now, but I'd still classify myself as in my 'boy crazy' phase. It's all part of growing up."

"Yeah."

Mabel slipped her fingers between Dipper's. "Come one, bro-bro. Let's just enjoy our weekend together."

"Right," Dipper straightened himself. He made another small smile at Mabel, and Mabel in turn smiled back. The two continued to walk back home with their hands linked.

…

 _Next: Winter Formal Rejection_


	2. Winter Formal Rejection

**CHAPTER TWO: WINTER FORMAL REJECTION**

Monday, December 16, 2013. Piedmont High School. 7:50 AM.

PIEDMONT HIGH 2013-2014 WINTER FORMAL

DECEMBER 20, 2013 6:00 PM – 8:30 PM

GET YOUR TICKETS BY DECEMBER 16

Dipper stared at the poster advertising the annual Winter Formal that the school hosts every December. He has never attended a winter ball before – the middle school never arranges those kinds of dances – and he is really curious on how it would be like. Being in grade nine, this would his first opportunity to attend a high school dance party.

There are tickets for both singles and couples. However, since it is already the last day, the price of singles' tickets have rose and are now more expensive than the couples' tickets. It seems like the ASB council is trying to encourage students to find dates.

But the now-cheaper cost of the couples' tickets is not the reason why Dipper wants to seek out a date to take to the dance. He actually does have a particular girl in mind. He's had a crush on her since Thanksgiving holiday, and in the few exchanges he has had with her since, he believes that she actually may be interested in him after all.

Mabel's first class of the day is Algebra I, and she has already gone to her classroom. Dipper has a programming class, which he should be heading to now, but he wants to do something first.

Dipper looked to his right down the hall towards the doorway leading to the campus breezeway. By the doorway is a dark-haired girl – Olivia Cicierega – reading through a novel. She pushed her bangs aside from covering her glasses.

Dipper took a deep breath, and started heading towards Olivia's direction. She doesn't have a date yet, and shares similar interests and mannerisms like Dipper. Unlike the previous two girls Dipper has had crushes on, Olivia is more focused on her schoolwork and doesn't really hang out with others that often. Dipper believes that he has a better chance of receiving returned affection for the first time.

"Hey Olivia," Dipper got himself to say.

Olivia looked up from her book. "Oh, hi Mason."

"Just call me Dipper," Dipper puffed. He could feel himself starting to sweat. Man, why does he always get so tense and sweaty whenever he is around girls?

"Okay, _Dipper_ …what is it?"

"Well, Olivia, I'm just wondering, if, you know…," Dipper struggled to say. "Would you be willing to, I don't know…go to the Winter Formal this Friday with me?"

Olivia's eyes widened at Dipper's request. She shut her book and then rubbed her chin.

"You want to take me to the Winter Formal? Did I get that correct?" Olivia narrowed her eyes at the awkward boy.

"Yes ma'am," Dipper confirmed.

"Uh-huh," Olivia continued to stroke her chin, as if in thought.

"So…what do you say? I mean, today is the last day to purchase tickets, and if we are to go as a couple…"

"Let me think about it," Olivia interrupted. "You are the first boy to approach me regarding this Winter Formal business. A lot of girls I know already have dates, but unlike them I'm not actively waiting to be asked out…just, just let me think about it."

"Oh, okay."

"Come find me again near the end of lunch. You know where my locker is, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now I better run," Olivia hoisted up her backpack and exited the doorway into the breezeway.

 _Lunchtime_. Dipper thought to himself. _She wants to think about this. Man, I hope that doesn't mean she's not interested. What does a girl really mean when she says she will think about it?_

Dipper looked at the time on his watch; it is about time he should be heading to class now. He straightened his backpack and left.

1:20 PM.

Dipper and Mabel are sitting in front of their lockers. Mabel is texting on her phone, while Dipper is simply looking around the hallway, waiting for Olivia to come by. Earlier in the day Dipper had told Mabel what he had done, and what Olivia's response is. To Dipper's surprise, Mabel doesn't know what "I'll think about it" means – at least in the case of Olivia.

After a few moments of anxious waiting, from the corner of his eye, Dipper spotted Olivia coming down the hall. Dipper took a deep breath, got up, and approached her.

"Hi Olivia," Dipper greeted.

Olivia stopped in front of Dipper. "Oh, hi again."

"So, uh, Olivia…you'd say you think about my request, yeah? Well, it's lunchtime, and…"

"Oh right, about that…," Olivia started. "I'm already going with someone else."

"I'm sorry?" Dipper felt his heart get punctured.

"You heard me. Some other boy had asked me out," Olivia continued. "And I agreed immediately. Wallace and I have already bought our tickets."

"Okay, but…did you at least thought through my proposal before Wallace asked you?"

"Why would I?" Olivia put on a face of disgust. "It's quite obvious that I wouldn't go out with a guy like _you_."

"What do you mean, 'a guy like me'?" Dipper asked, his heart sinking deeper.

"Face it, Dipper. You're sweaty, awkward, weird, and just outright gross," Olivia revealed bluntly. "You're not even cute or the least bit worthy of me, or any girl, for that matter. And you thought I would be willing to say yes just because I am an introvert and teacher's pet like you?"

"Well…"

"I may not be the most social person in this school, but I wouldn't consider myself an outcast or a freak. As a result, boys who fit into that category – perhaps a little too much – are definitely out of my league. So epic fail, Dipper. You really need to have better judgment. Just because a girl is similar to you doesn't mean she views you as lovable."

"Whoa, that's kind of harsh, Olivia."

"And you fully deserve it. A delinquent shouldn't receive any respect."

"A delinquent? I have never been sent to the principal's office once!" Dipper retorted. "And what about Wallace? Wasn't he the one who kicked a soccer ball inside a classroom and broke a window back in September?"

"He's still a bazillion times better than _you_!" Olivia retorted. "There are many types of losers in high school…actually, the only REAL loser would be the wimpy, awkward loner who even remotely thinks he can win the attention of an equally awkward lonely girl, like YOU!

Olivia roughly pushed Dipper to the side and continued on her way. Dipper slammed into the lockers and slid down to the floor. Several bystanders chuckled at the sight.

Mabel was still busy texting when she heard the impact between her brother and the lockers. She looked towards Dipper's direction and saw Olivia stomping away from his direction, and immediately came to the conclusion that the same thing has happened again.

Mabel rushed up to the poor boy and helped him up.

"Well, I blew it again," Dipper sighed. "Another seemingly friendly girl passed me off as the worst kind of loser to exist."

"You don't even classify as a loser, Dipper," Mabel said. "Forget about her. Just go find another girl to ask out. You still have some time."

"Never mind that," Dipper shrugged off. "I'm not going to the Winter Formal."

"You're not? But weren't you looking forward to it?"

"I was. But then reality struck again, and I figured I should probably just save myself the shame on being the only date-less boy at the dance. I'd be a laughingstock for being unable to get a girl."

Mabel let out a sigh. She wants to convince her brother that Winter Formal is more than just about securing a date. Heck, Mabel herself doesn't have a date, and she is fine going there with a few friends; but knowing how her brother has always been made fun of for being unable to get a girl to like him back, she knows he wouldn't be welcome. Let alone be spared from being pushed around and rudely asked why he would even bother coming as a single.

"Are you sure?" Mabel tried confirming again.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's no point anymore."

Dipper went to his locker and picked up his backpack. He hoisted it up and continued walking. Mabel picked up her bag as well and followed suit.

Friday, December 20, 2013. 8:45 PM.

It is the night of the Winter Formal. As he had said earlier in the week, Dipper is not attending.

Mabel had gone to the event a few hours earlier. She felt sad seeing Dipper upset, and even considered whether or not she herself should even go. However, Dipper insisted that she goes and have fun, while he would be fine staying home.

Dipper is on his bed with one of his mystery novels on his lap. However, he's too distracted and depressed to read properly.

Dipper heard a knock on his bedroom door. Mabel must be home.

"Come in," Dipper said.

Mabel opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Hey, bro-bro. Everything all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Dipper responded. "How was the dance?"

"Pretty fun. Me and the girls practiced single dancing and ate quite a lot. And I totally wasn't expecting who the cutest Winter Formal couple would be. News flash: it was Olivia and Wallace. The most incompatible pair I have ever saw, I would say."

"Huh," Dipper simply muttered. He let out a sigh.

Mabel entered Dipper's room. She has already changed out of her dress, and is now in her sleep gear. She climbed onto Dipper's bed and sat next to her brother against the head stand.

"Dipper, I'm sorry you weren't able to get a date to tonight's event," Mabel sighed. "I knew you were eager to ask Olivia out. And once she rejected you…"

"It's okay, Mabel," Dipper insisted. "It was my fault to have thought she liked me back. And just like what she had said: just because she is similar to me in certain ways doesn't mean I am worthy of her."

"You seem like a better match for Olivia than Wallace in my opinion. She probably hates how she is like in order to hate you." Mabel puffed. She put her arm around Dipper as she snuggles closer to him.

"Well, thanks for being here for me, Mabel. At least you are willing to provide comfort the second I start feeling bad."

"Hey, what are twins for?" Mabel smirked.

Dipper smiled at his sister. Mabel smiled back as well.

"You know, I brought back some brownies and other leftover goodies from the party, just for you," Mabel brought up. "They're very good. Would you like to have some now?"

"Sure."

"Wait right here," Mabel jumped off the bed and rushed to her room. She came back with a few plastic boxes of sweets.

"Dig in," Mabel said. She gave the box of the brownies to her brother. She opened up the one with various pastries and started stuffing her mouth.

Dipper chuckled at his sister. He opened the brownie box and helped himself to a piece.

"You know, this actually is pretty delicious," Dipper said with his mouth full.

"Told you."

The twins continued eating their late-night snack, occasionally sharing jokes and some playful bantering. Dipper wished he could have gone to Winter Formal, if he managed to get a date; but spending a few minutes with his beloved, caring sister is enough to him, better actually. According to Mabel, some of the promises for the event had to be cut for budget reasons anyways.

…

 _Next: A Typical Valentine's_


	3. A Typical Valentine's

**CHAPTER THREE: A TYPICAL VALENTINE'S**

Friday, February 13, 2015. Piedmont High School. 3:00 PM.

The school week is finally over. Dipper and Mabel are currently at their lockers, packing their bags and getting ready to go home.

Dipper zipped up his bag and placed it on the floor. Then, from his locker, he took out a short but mature, orange California poppy stalk that he had plucked from his home's front lawn before heading to school that morning. He slammed the door shut, let out a huge puff, and turned towards a girl a few feet down from where he is.

The dark blonde girl felt her phone vibrate, and proceeded to pull it out of her pocket. She logged in and continued tapping at her screen as if she is messaging someone.

Mabel shut her locker door, and noticed her twin still standing there and nervously twirling the poppy in his hand. "Come on, bro-bro, aren't you going to ask Catherine out?"

Dipper let out a sigh. "Yes, I am. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and, well…"

"I know. You're hoping that this year's Valentine's would be your first real Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. And given my past experiences with girls…," Dipper continued to doubt himself.

"You got this, bro-bro," Mabel interrupted her brother. "Just go up to Catherine, say hi, give her your flower, and ask her out. If you really want a good Valentine's for once, just do it. And don't worry; I'll be right here watching you."

Dipper made an uneasy nod, and took another deep breath. He straightened his shoulders, smoothed his vest, and slowly started walking towards Catherine, his fingers firmly gripping the California poppy as he inched his way towards his crush.

The texting girl could hear Dipper shuffling over to her. She looked up from her phone and glared at Dipper, much to the sophomore boy's surprise.

"Oh! Hi Catherine!" Dipper greeted after he recovered from his brief moment of shock. He could feel the back of his neck getting wet from sweat.

"Hey," Catherine replied apathetically. "What is it?"

"Well, uh…," Dipper started talking. However, Catherine noticed the flower in his right hand, and interrupted him.

"Let me guess: you are here to ask me out on a date," Catherine spat bluntly. "Given that dead plant in your fingers and the fact that tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much," Dipper responded uneasily. He gulped. "So, what do say? Want to maybe, well, have dinner, or see a movie tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"What do I say? I say go choke on a hot dog!" Catherine retorted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry about what? You are fully aware that you are no more than a filthy, awkward dingbat and you still have the nerve to ask me out?" Catherine continued to sneer.

"But…"

"'But, but, but!' Man, you poor, stammering waste bag!" Catherine lunged forward and ripped the stalk out from Dipper's hand. She ripped the flower apart and threw the crushed petals at Dipper's face.

"Go date a frog. At least they are as disgusting as _you_ ," Catherine huffed as he hoisted up her bag. "Now get out of my sight before I go blind!" Catherine swerved around and marched down the hall.

Dipper watched as the girl turned a corner and disappeared. A few others nearby saw what happened and are giggling and pointing fingers at Dipper. One even took out his phone and snapped a picture of the boy covered in petals.

Dipper let out a sigh and sulked back towards his sister, heartbroken. Mabel too also feels the same.

"I…I don't understand," Mabel commented. "Catherine seems like a nice girl in class. Why would she spit at you so horrendously?"

"Doesn't matter," Dipper sighed. "Even the friendliest ones wonder why I even exist on this earth. If that's the case, then the chances of a girl ever showing the slightest bit of affection back, well…"

Mabel picked the broken petals off of her brother's face. However, as she removed the last one, she could see tears developing at the edge of Dipper's eyes.

"Aw, Dipper," Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother. Dipper buried his face into Mabel's shoulder and allowed his tears to flow.

Another girl passed by the twins.

"Aw, did Dipstick suffer another deserved rejection?" the girl mocked. "So pitiful. But hey, it's not like unicorns or fairies exist."

"Shut up Lucia," Mabel glared at her classmate. Lucia simply smirked and continued her way.

Mabel patted her brother's back as he silently wept for the next few minutes. The hallways slowly grew less crowded as students started heading home or going to their after-school activities.

"I love you, Dipper," Mabel whispered into her brother's ears.

"I love you too," Dipper murmured through his sister's sweater.

Dipper detached himself from his sister. Mabel affectionately looked into his eyes, and smiled. She wiped a stray tear from Dipper's cheek.

"Come on, bro-bro. Let's head home," Mabel suggested.

Mabel took her brother's hand and hoisted up her bag. Dipper nodded in agreement, and picked up his bag as well. The two exited the school building together and without saying another word.

5:05 PM.

It is a Friday evening, but Dipper is too down to do anything. He is sitting on his bed with his face buried in his arms, and would occasionally let out a depressed sigh. His heart is burning with rage, embarrassment, and hopelessness.

 _Catherine would be the fifth girl to have rejected me so far_. Dipper thought to himself. _First there was Wendy…but because she is older, and most likely also because she is too cool for me, she turned me down. And then in my second semester of grade eight, Kate somehow managed to find out my feelings before I planned to tell her, and responded by slapping me. Boy did that hurt._

Dipper continued to reflect on his romantic epic fails since his thirteenth birthday. The more he thought through them, the deeper his heart sank.

 _In ninth grade, I tried asking Olivia out to the Winter Formal. It would have been my first school dance. But of course, that didn't end so well. One year later, here in grade ten, I again tried to get a date for Winter Formal, but – well, Kelly was nice enough to turn me down humanely and give me some encouragement, but still, it hurt. And now, a couple months later, here in February…_

Dipper lifted his head up, and let out another heavy sigh. _Oh, what point is there dwelling on these failed romances. I should have known from the start that it would be against the laws of the universe for me to even be liked by a girl. I should have given up a long time ago._

Dipper's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Before he could tell whoever is on the other side to leave him alone, Mabel entered his room.

"Hey, bro-bro. Feeling any better?" Mabel asked. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to Dipper.

Dipper shook his head. Mabel put her arm around her brother and pulled him towards her. Dipper allowed himself to lean onto his sister's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dippy. Don't give up all hope yet," Mabel started. "Just because you already suffered five rejections doesn't mean you are bound to be single forever. We're only in high school. I'm sure your right match will turn up in the future."

"If only that were true," Dipper moaned. A few tears slid down his face.

"Don't say that. Our school is very small, and it is a big world out there," Mabel reassured. She pulled her hand into her sleeve and wiped the tears off her brother's face. "You are a lovable, smart, and cute boy. Any girl who views you as a lame-o or some disgusting creep must have serious problems. They obviously can't see what a great boyfriend and future husband you would be."

Dipper didn't say anything else. He appreciates his sister's words, and he knows that she sincerely means everything, but his mood refuses to change.

"You're a true gentleman, Dipper," Mabel continued. "You have anything a girl could ask for: friendly, caring, understanding, smart, and heck, you are quite handsome, actually." Mabel affectionately pinched Dipper's cheek. However, Dipper still made no response.

Mabel let out a sigh. "But sadly, despite your clear dating potential, the girls we run into simply don't want to get to know you any more than just an awkward nerd. You are much more than that, yet they refuse to look further into your heart. And your heart is the biggest one I know."

Dipper only made a mumbling sound. Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him against her. She slowly stroked his hair, comforting his cracked heart. The two silently embraced each other for a few minutes, cherishing each other's company. The only sound being made in the peaceful environment is the soft humming of the room's heater.

"I love you, Mabel," Dipper finally whispered.

"I love you too, Dipper," Mabel whispered back.

The two continued their embrace for a couple more minutes. Mabel then detached herself from Dipper, and smiled at him. Dipper smiled back as well.

"Feeling better?" Mabel asked.

"A little."

Mabel took Dipper's hand, and affectionately squeezed him. Dipper leaned back onto his sister's shoulder.

"Well, there's no use dwelling on the negatives," Mabel commented. "Come on; let's go do something. Want to watch some movies? It's Friday night, and we have until 11 PM."

Sure," Dipper responded. He and Mabel got off the bed and headed for the hallway. Of course, Dipper is still far from happy. But at least re-watching two or three heartwarming Pixar classics would take his mind off of his failed love life.

…

 _Next: Earned her Love_


	4. Earned Her Love

**CHAPTER FOUR: EARNED HER LOVE**

Sunday, June 18, 2017. 8:55 PM. Mystery Shack. Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Dipper and Mabel are currently sitting on the rooftop hide-out, each sipping a can of Pitt Cola. Since it is Pioneer Day, the town is hosting its annual evening fireworks show, expected to start at 9 PM. The twins are currently waiting for the show to start, but also for a third person who promised to watch with them at the same spot.

On the ground below the hideout, almost all the makeshift seats have been filled. Soos has found out a way to make more money for the shack by creating another place to view the fireworks, and has been doing this since the 2013 Pioneer Day. The Mystery Shack is a fair distance away from where the fireworks are usually set, and they blow high enough above the trees of the forest. The view is perfect, and every year – including this year - every single ticket was snagged within an hour after Soos starting selling them.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Mabel commented. She took another sip from her soda can.

"Weather's great for watching fireworks. The stars are out, the temperature isn't so hot…this is another great Pioneer Day," Dipper responded.

"It's kind of a bummer we didn't uncover another conspiracy or mystery like the one we encountered five years ago."

"Ah, well. It's better to rest once in a while," Dipper shrugged. "And to be honest, after four years of high school, I'd say I would want to have a restful, mystery-free time here in Gravity Falls. Wouldn't want to wear myself out before we head off to college later this fall."

"True. Even our hobbies may need a break. Yeah, sometimes maybe we do need to kick back and do something a little less energy-consuming every once in a while."

"What-up, guys?" Wendy's voice came out. The redhead slid down the roof and landed feet-first onto the hideout surface.

"Hi Wendy! Just in time!" Mabel called out.

"Fireworks aren't really my thing, but if it means hanging out with you two twerps, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Wendy smirked as she sat next to Dipper near the edge.

Dipper pulled over the cooler and got out a can of Pitt Cola. He opened it up, and handed it over to Wendy.

"Thanks man," Wendy said as she took the can. She slurped down a huge gulp.

"Hey Wendy…," Dipper started. "You wouldn't mind, if, well…you could move a little closer to me?"

"Sure thing," Wendy inched towards Dipper until their shoulders touched. Dipper blushed slightly as his girlfriend leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Uh-oh, someone's blushing~," Mabel teased.

"Pfft, come on Mabel, we've been dating for two years already. Is there a problem with how I naturally respond each time we touch?"

"Not at all," Mabel said, stifling some laughter. She took another sip from her soda in an attempt to keep herself under control. Dipper only rolled his eyes.

The teenage boy put his arm around the redhead. When the two first met, Dipper was only half of Wendy's height. But now, with Dipper at 17 – and approaching 18 in a few months – and Wendy at 20, the two are the same height, save perhaps for one centimeter. Dipper has also developed a small goatee since the start of eleventh grade, and he doesn't plan on shaving it off any time soon.

"Guys, it's starting!" Mabel took out her pack of mixed candies and nuts and starting munching on them, as if she is gobbling popcorn in the cinema.

The first round of fireworks shot up. Dazzling colors and sparkles exploded and spread out against the night sky as the audience below applauded and awed.

The three on the rooftop, viewing the fireworks for free, are just as amazed. Mabel is still shoving down her sugary mix and occasionally taking large sips from her soda can. Wendy and Dipper, on the other hand, are leaning against each other, peacefully watching the firework show.

As Dipper savored Wendy's company, he looked back on all the times he has been rejected by girls. Many of them claimed that he is unworthy of any girl, and is doomed to remain single forever. Well, how he would love to see their faces right now. But of course, given their personality, they wouldn't even believe such a cool girl like Wendy would be dating Dipper; but Dipper doesn't mind. As long as he feels loved and can provide love in his relationship, he is fine.

What's funny is that the very first girl that rejected Dipper is now the one sitting right next to him. Dipper probably should have just waited; after all, it was only a matter of time. But at the moment, he is happy that he is a boy indeed worthy of a girl, and here he has been going out with an awesome but friendly one for more a little more than two years already.

 _Our relationship has been going smooth so far_. Dipper thought to himself. _That's unlike most teenage romances_. _I wonder what our future is going to be like. Huh, come to think of it, maybe it wouldn't be too early to assume that Wendy and I really will one day…_

A colorful blast of firecrackers lit up the sky, interrupting Dipper's thoughts. A nearby car's alarm started blaring. The audience below let out another round of exclamation.

 _True, that's far in the future. But that doesn't mean I could hope._ Dipper took his other hand and wrapped it around Wendy's.

"I love you, Wendy," Dipper whispered.

"I love you too, Dipper," Wendy whispered back. "You're a true gentleman."

Dipper made another small smile. He and Wendy continued to watch the nighttime firework show, the lights and colors adding to the quiet, romantic vibe between the two.

 ** _Gravity Falls was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney._**


End file.
